


One more time.

by Strangecreator



Category: own - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecreator/pseuds/Strangecreator
Summary: Losing someone isn’t easy, it isn’t easier when this person came back and struggle with their life. No matter what, Blake just want him to smile one more time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The base of the story is from the FNAF fandom but the rest is coming from me, Characters have been created by me and so the rest of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Days has been getting darker by the time. House been empty for too long now, more than he would like to and even the sun wasn’t helping the mood anymore. Waking up alone in that large bed was more heartbreaking than anything else. No more ‘Good morning sunshine’ or ‘Get back to bed.’ It was more like an alarm setting off and complete silence.

Every was the same since that accident. Depressing, mood down and heart broken but he could still manage to not show any pain at the job so nobody would ask anything. He’d just be there and smiling but if only someone would knew him well, they could point out something was off… That was Jack could do now or… Was able to.

This ‘accident’ cost a lot. Two deaths, a complete building and money…. Lots of money.

** 

That day, Blake knew there was something up, the air was filled with something different and Jack was simply cheerful, everything seemed fine, he was smiling brightly, not like his usual smiles but a good one, he was happy, his life was getting better, they even had a promise together but in the end… Everything escalated the same night.

Blake told him not to go, that he felt something was wrong but of course jack brushed it off and said it was alright and then… Everything fell. Their little world of comfort being crushed by that Jeremy guy. Bringing a knife and succeeded to trap his boss who knows how and stabbed him multiple time. Of course, knowing the other man, Jack fought back before being killed and stuffed into that filthy suit. Bones being crushed by the endoskeleton, taking place of the original skeleton which mutilated the body. He still wasn’t knowing how Jeremy died there as well but all he knew was that the building got into a fire and everything fell. Surprisingly, the bots had been saved and this fucking suit as well. 

Blake have seen it, it was wearing that same smile, this same empty look and– What did he see there? There was something in it or more like someone. His pale grey eyes opened wide at the realization and this it when it hit him like someone stabbed him in the heart. Not saying anything he decided to take care of the bots, to transfer them to an other branch of the facility and even got transferred there. Of course curiosity got to him and he approached the cursed suit, a hand resting on the worn out chest piece and a long sigh came out. No more voices, no more torment… Nothing. It is then he understood it was over.

He took a moment to think, remaining in front of it and decided to remove the body but when he was about to open the suit, it twitched, as if it was alive. Probably one of the springs that unlocked itself, one of those broken ones that was late or something? About to make the same action and once again it twitched and in the end grabbed his wrist and it was suddenly looking at him. 

**

The light brown haired man shook his head at the thought of it, he was missing him even if technically he was seeing him every day now. Wearing that same mask over and over. The suit fell off his broken body, leaving behind a mutilated body mixed with metal skeleton that seemed like merging with his body, good thing there was no skull with this, geez… 

He was now trying to cover his body, wearing gloves, worn out trench coat reminding of the old suit itself, bloodied grey tank top, broken jeans and boots. His mask was a golden bunny or was. Something he took from a plush and ripped its head off and made something with it, only leaving the bottom of his face apparent. 

Of course it hurt Blake to see him like this, he wasn’t the same. Always angry, mad at life itself, Angry that even his death had been taken away from him along with his ‘beauty’. Often, the undead was simply breaking mirrors around the place at night. Flipping over what he could and just growl if it wasn’t screaming his pain away, it was… Sad to witness and of course, being stuck in this place wasn’t helping but Blake was still there.

Every nights he came over, took the time to stay with the lost soul, speak with him and tried to cheer him up which wasn’t working to its best but still… He tried. He missed him.

Today would be different. Today, he would bring back that smile he missed so much. Plastic bag in hand, he only waited for night to come and go see him. Once the time had come, Blake went to see the man who once was Jack. A little smile on his lips as he gave the bag that soon was open, it was full of cosmetic, at first the other frowned but he didn’t have the time to say anything that his mask was removed by the young man.

“Sit please…”  
“But-”  
“I said sit…. Please. Let me put a smile on your face one more time….”

Jack sighed and did as he was asked and soon enough, the latter was cleaning his broken skin and scars and started to applied all sort of makeup he bought. It took a moment before he seemed satisfied. The only thing the torn man could see was tears filling Blake’s eyes which he didn’t get right away.

“Wha-what is it?”

The shorter male couldn’t answer right away and just gave him a mirror, something he learned to hate with time but to his surprised it wasn’t like the usual. His white eyes went big and then looked up at the younger man.

“You–” Blake only nodded and gently approached Jack that was trying to find words.

“How?”  
“I just… thought it might work and… here you are.”  
“But… why?”  
“Because I miss you… It’s not the same at home… Alone. Every day I wish you,d be there, holding me in your arms like you always did but you weren’t yourself and… wanted to see you smile once again. Just like that last ti–”  
“Don’t.”  
“W-What….?”

Jack took a moment for himself and then nodded slowly.  
“I mean… Don’t mention it… That night. It,s all behind now.” He said while looking up to the other man standing there.

“Come here.”  
Oh, it didn’t take long before Blake approached and was now in a tight embrace into Jack’s arms. Probably kissing too, both missing each others deeply. This warmed Jack’s cold heart once more, just like back in the days and he knew that no matter what, he would have this little man along side of him.

With those cosmetics over his face, it was bringing him back to what he looked like. Ok, little bumps defining the scars were apparent but the rest? It was as if nothing happened and so, the next days followed and Jack returned home with him.


End file.
